


Soirée Plage

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Declaration of Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Malec is very minor, Pure, Same for Clace, future relationship, if you blink twice ou miss them, sorry - Freeform, well sort of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Simon organise une soirée à la plage avec ses amis, Clary, Luke, Magnus, Alec, tout le clan des vampires et surtout son béguin, Raphaël Santiago.





	Soirée Plage

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de bêta

Cela faisait 6 mois que Simon Lewis avait découvert l’existence d’un nouveau monde appeler le “Downworld”, en fait ce n’était pas exactement un autre monde juste de nouvelles espèces de créatures, les Shadowhunters, ceux qui ont du sang d’ange qui coule dans leurs veines, dont sa meilleure amie Clary Fray faisait partit, les Warlocks, tout simplement des sorciers mais pas du genre Harry Potter, juste moins humain comme Magnus Bane qui sans son glamour avait de beaux yeux de chat jaune, les fées, sans ailes mais avec les oreilles pointues, les loups-garous qui se transformaient uniquement quand ils en avaient envie, Luke Garroway, la personne qu’il considérait comme un second père depuis qu’il avait perdu le sien, était devenu le leader du pack de New-York, et enfin les vampires, totalement humain en apparence mais complètement mort à l’intérieur, se reflétant malgré toutes les rumeurs dans les miroirs et ne se nourrissant que de sang provenant d’hôpitaux et pas directement sur les humains (heureusement), Raphael Santiago, prénom et visage d’ange, leader respecté et adoré des membres de son clan, celui de New-York, meilleur ami de Magnus Bane et meilleur ennemi, mais juste pour la blague guerre loup-garou/vampire, de Luke Garroway, mais surtout et sûrement le plus important le béguin de Simon, même si il estimait que le mot béguin était trop faible pour décrire ce qu’il ressentait pour le mexicain. Il était persuadé que son amour était à sens unique mais il se consolait en profitant des moments qu’il pouvait passer avec le latino, ce qui était assez souvent, parce qu’a la surprise de beaucoup de monde ils s’entendaient à merveille et avaient créés une très forte complicité et amitié, et si Simon devait se contenter de ça il le faisait avec plaisir. Les autres membres du clan l’avaient tous adoptés, surtout Lily Chen qui le taquinait sans cesse sur ses sentiments envers son chef de clan, apparemment il n’était pas subtil et la seule personne inconsciente était Raphaël lui même.

Simon faisait presque partit du clan sauf qu’il ne buvait pas de sang et n’habitait pas avec eux mais il passait beaucoup de temps à l’hôtel Dumort, leur lieu de résidence. Ils se faisaient des soirées cinéma, jeux vidéo, livre, jeux de société. C’était Simon qui en apprenant à les connaître leur avait proposé ses activités et au final c’était devenu une habitude. Lily lui avait dit un jour qu’il était leur petit rayon de soleil, Simon avait retenu ses larmes miraculeusement.

Mais même si Simon aimait passer ses soirées avec eux à l’hôtel il avait envie de faire quelque chose à l’extérieur, quelque chose de différent. On était en juin et il faisait chaud, très chaud même, la météo annonçait la canicule et même si les vampires ne pouvaient pas ressentir la chaleur, lui il le faisait. Il avait donc proposé, juste après le coucher du soleil bien sûr à tout le clan, Magnus, Alec, Luke et Clary de passer une soirée à la plage. Il avait trouvé un endroit pas trop loin qui n’était pas trop fréquenté. Tout le monde avait accepté avec joie.

~~~~~

Le jour de la soirée à la plage était arrivé, vu que Magnus ne savait pas où se trouvait la plage il ne pouvait pas faire de portail jusque là, mais possédant une camionnette Simon avait décidé de conduire tout le monde là bas.

Il avait commencé par aller chercher Magnus et du coup Alec qui était naturellement au loft. Puis Luke au Jade Wolf. Il s’arrêta brièvement à l’institut pour récupérer Clary et par la même occasion, même si il n’était pas prévu de base mais c’était le petit ami de Clary, Jace Wayland. Enfin son dernier arrêt était l’hôtel Dumort ou un groupe de vampire surexcité l’attendait devant l’hôtel… mais quelqu’un manquait à l’appel, le plus important, Raphaël.

Lily qui était montée à l’avant sur le siège passager avait tout de suite expliqué à Simon pourquoi Raphaël était absent.

“Il a eu un appel hier pour une réunion ce soir, j’ai voulu prendre sa place mais ils ont exigés que ce soit le chef de clan qui soit présent. Désolé.”

“Oh...ok. C’est pas grave.” C’est ce que Simon voulait faite croire mais il était à la fois déçu et triste, mais ce n’était pas la faute de Raphaël. Il se força à sourire pour ne pas alerter les autres même si il savait que Lily n’était pas dupe. “Tout le monde est prêt? Vous avez rien oublié?”

Tout le monde cria en même temps. “OUI et NON!!!!!”

Simon redémarra le van pour partir en direction de la plage. Il avait mit la radio pour mettre un fond de musique même si personne ne l’entendait vraiment à cause des hôtes qui se taquinaient gentiment.

“Ahhh, l’odeur de chien ne m’avait pas manqué.” Dit Lily en se bouchant le nez.

“Je trouve que ça sent plus le mort que le chien mais bon.” Répondit Luke.

“Si quelqu’un dit que ça sent le chat je le frappe.” Dit Magnus d’un ton menaçant, enlevant son glamour quelque instant pour montrer ses beaux mais menaçant yeux de chats. Le reste du groupe éclata de rire.

Le reste du trajet se passa comme ça, entre réflexion, taquinerie, fausse menace. Ils avaient réussi à redonner le sourire à Simon ce qui était une victoire pour Lily. Après une trentaine de minutes de trajet ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Simon se gara sur le parking. Ils descendirent tous en courant comme des enfants avec leurs affaires. Heureusement tout le monde avait mit son maillot de bain sous ses vêtements.

Il y’a eu trois groupe de personne différentes, ceux qui à peine posé un pied sur le sable encore chaud, se déshabillèrent et sautèrent dans l’eau, bon ça c’était les vampires. Ceux qui installaient leurs affaires proprement et qui entraient dans l’eau délicatement, les Shadowhunters et Luke. Enfin il restait Magnus et Simon qui avaient enlevés leurs vêtements mais qui s’étaient contentés de s’asseoir sur le sable pour regarder les autres se baigner.

“Tu vas pas te baigner?”

“Non pas pour l’instant, j’ai pas trop envie.”

“Bizarre venant de la personne qui a organisé cette soirée.” Simon se contenta d’hocher les épaules. “ça n’a rien à voir avec la non présence de Raphaël.”

Simon ferma les yeux et soupira. “Si.”

“Sheldon, tu ne vas pas te priver parce qu’il n'est pas là, au contraire va t’amuser.”

“Je sais c’est stupide mais… je voulais tellement passer cette soirée avec lui, pour une fois qu’on avait prévu une activité en dehors de l’hôtel.”

“Ce n’est pas stupide et puis crois moi je suis sûr qu’il est de très mauvaise humeur en ce moment.”

“Et toi pourquoi tu ne vas pas profiter de l’eau avec Alec?”

“Hm...C’est une question pour une autre fois.” Magnus dit avec un sourire énigmatique.

En parlant d’Alec, celui ci se dirigeait vers Magnus et Simon, des gouttes d’eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux et de son corps musclé. Arrivé devant Magnus il se pencha et lui donna un rapide baiser puis s’assit de l’autre côté de Magnus.

“Merci Simon pour cette idée, j’avoue que ça m’a fait du bien.”

“De rien.”

“Pourquoi tu ne vas pas te baigner?”

C’est Magnus qui répondit à la place de Simon. “Raphaël.”

“Ah.” Dit Alec apparemment pas surpris.

“Sérieusement, je suis si évident que ça.”

Magnus et Alec le regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

Simon grogna et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

“Ahhh l’amour, c’est parfois compliqué et parfois simple. Mais dans votre situation Samuel ça pourrait être tellement facile.”

“Ah oui, et comment?”

“T’as juste à lui dire.”

“Pour le perdre, il en est hors de question.”

Magnus soupira et se pinça l’arête du nez. “Vous êtes vraiment aveugle, encore pire qu’Alec.”

“Hey!”

“Je ne comprends pas.”

“C’est bien ce que je dis. Bon c’est très simple…”

Mais Alec le coupa. “Mags, non, il faut que tu les laisses se débrouiller.”

“Chérie, si on leur donne pas un coup de pouce ils n’y arriveront jamais.”

“Laisse faire le temps.”

Magnus soupira et dit à contrecœur. “Bien.”

“Vous savez que je suis là.”

“Ouais. Laisse tomber.”

Au moment ou Simon allait demander des explications les membres du clans se mirent à crier de joie.

“RAPHAËËËËËLLLLLLLL!!!!!”

~~~~~

Simon tourna sa tête tellement vite qu’il faillit se faire le coup du lapin et là il le vit, dans un de ses costumes hors de prix, l’air fatigué mais quand même souriant, Raphaël, qui était aux yeux de Simon toujours beau.

“Hey.”

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais là?” Demanda Lily qui était sortit de l’eau pour accueillir son chef de clan.

“La réunion c’est finie plus tôt.”

“Génial. Allez dépêche toi de te mettre en maillot et rejoins nous.”

Raphaël hocha la tête et enleva sa veste de costume qu’il jeta en direction de Simon.

Au fur et à mesure que ses vêtements disparaissent de son corps, Simon avalait sa salive et retenait son souffle. Quand Raphaël eut finalement terminé, ne laissant que son maillot de bain sur ses hanches, Simon resta bouche bée devant la beauté devant lui, Raphaël était un vrai dieu avec sa peau de bronze mais légèrement pâle, ses abdominaux sculptés juste comme il le fallait, il était parfait.

“Ferme ta bouche tu vas baver.” Lui dit Magnus en ricanant.

Simon ferma sa bouche et donna un coup de coude à Magnus. Raphaël se dirigea vers eux les sourcils froncés et pointa Simon du doigt.

“Pourquoi tu n’est pas dans l’eau?”

“J’étais pas d’humeur.”

Raphaël fronça les sourcils. “C’est toi qui propose de passer une soirée à la mer mais tu n’est pas d’humeur?”

“Oui?”

“Même pas en rêve Lewis.” Raphaël se baissa et attrapa Simon qui hurla de surprise, il l’installa sur son épaule comme un sac à patate sous les rires des autres qui s’étaient tournés vers eux en entendant le hurlement de Simon. Raphaël se dirigea au bord de l’eau, il compta jusqu’a trois, Simon le suppliant de ne pas le faire mais à 3 Raphaël jeta Simon dans l’eau.

“Tu vois, il faut juste les laisser faire.” Dit Alec en regardant la scène en souriant.

“Hm, tu as trop souvent raison mon amour.” Magnus embrassa son petit ami tendrement.

~~~~~

Raphaël avait finit sa réunion plus tôt, il décida de rejoindre les autres à la plage. Avec sa vitesse de vampire il y arriva assez vite. À peine les pieds posés sur le sable les membres de son clan avaient criés son nom et Lily l’avait accueilli à bras ouvert mais surtout pour lui chuchoter quelque chose.

“Ton petit soleil était très triste sans toi.” Elle lui avait fait un clin d’œil et était reparti dans l’eau.

Quand les yeux de Raphaël s’étaient posés sur Simon il avait remarqué que celui-ci le regardait intensément, se sentant un peu taquin, il avait décidé de se déshabiller lentement, faisant son petit effet auprès de Simon.

Une fois en maillot de bain il s’était approché de Simon pour savoir pourquoi celui ci n’était pas dans l’eau et après une réponse non satisfaisante il avait porté Simon jusque dans l’eau et l’avait jeté dedans.

Et maintenant il était là, se tenant le ventre tellement il riait, la tête de Simon était à mourir de rire. Mais à cause d’un manque de vigilance il se retrouva à son tour la tête dans l’eau et lorsqu’il en ressortit les rôles étaient inversés et c’est Simon qui riait de lui.

“On est quitte?” Il demanda à Simon

“Oui.”

“Cool.”

“Alors c’était comment cette réunion?”

“Horrible.” Ils rigolèrent.

“Donc cette soirée est arrivée au bon moment.”

“Ça va me tuer de l’avouer mais…Oui j’en avais vraiment besoin.”

“De rien.”

Raphaël éclaboussa Simon.

“Hey!” Simon se vengea et ils commencèrent une bataille, mais après quelques secondes Raphaël disparut sous l’eau. Simon arrêta de bouger et essaya de chercher le vampire sans succès, puis il sentit quelque chose lui frôler la jambe, deux mains s’enroulèrent autour de des chevilles et le tirèrent vers le bas, Simon se retrouva sous l’eau et lorsqu’il remonta à la surface il vit Raphaël qui se moquait de lui.

“Tu vas me le payer.”

“Ohhh, j’ai peur.”

“Tu devrais.”

“Faudrait déjà que tu m’attrape pour ça.”

Raphaël commença à nager en utilisant sa super vitesse ce qui créa une moue sur le visage de Simon.

“C’est pas juste.”

“Personne à dit que ça devait l’être. Bon d’accord, pas de super vitesse, ni force, rien.”

“Voilà, là c’est fair play. Maintenant à nous deux.”

Simon fonça sur Raphaël qui l’évita, même sans utiliser ses supers capacités, ce n’était pas très difficile, mais quand après plusieurs tentatives infructueuse Raphaël vit que Simon était sur le point d’abandonner, il se laissa attrapper et couler. Une fois à la surface il vit Simon qui se moquait de lui et lui tirait la langue. Raphaël se rapprocha de Simon et secoua ses cheveux maintenant bouclés sur le visage de l’humain. Encore une fois à égalité, ils décidèrent de nager tranquillement.

“Alors, l’université ça se passe bien?”

“Pour l’instant ça va mais il va y avoir les examens finaux et je commence à stresser.”

“Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer.”

“J’espère, mais c’est pour ça que j’ai envie de me détendre maintenant, parce que je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire pendant un certain temps.” Raphaël hocha la tête en compréhension. “Et toi, le clan, les Shadowhunters etc…?”

Raphaël hocha les épaules. “La routine, on est en temps de paix, heureusement.”

Un silence confortable s’installa entre eux. Simon se laissa flotter sur le dos, faisant la planche. Il avait les yeux fermés et il respirait profondément. Raphaël se contenta de le regarder, d’admirer sa beauté, sa pureté. Il était tellement absorbé à contempler le corps légèrement bronzé, maigre, un début de muscle se dessinant, du Mundane, qu’il ne remarqua pas que celui-ci avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait. Simon se redressa faisant sortir Raphaël de sa léthargie et s’approcha doucement de lui.

~~~~~

Le regard de Raphaël sur son corps avait donné à Simon une confiance jamais égalée, il se dit que peux être ses sentiments n’étaient pas à sens unique. Il s’approcha alors du chef de clan délicatement et décida de tester une approche.

“Y’a un truc que j’ai toujours voulu faire dans l’eau, mais c’est bête.” Dit Simon, attirant l’attention de Raphaël.

“Hm?” Raphaël répondit, invitant Simon à continuer.

“Que quelqu’un me porte et me fasse flotter et tourner sur l’eau.”

Raphaël le regarda les sourcils froncés, comme si il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il disait.

“Laisse tomber, c’est idiot de toute façon.”

“Non…” Raphaël fit une longue pause, réfléchissant à la suite. “Montre-moi.”

Simon n’hésita pas une seule seconde, il franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et croisa ses bras autour du cou de Raphaël.

“D’abord porte-moi.” Raphaël s’exécuta, il agrippa les cuisses de Simon et le leva. Simon enlaça les hanches de Raphaël avec ses jambes. “Il faut que tu me tiennes bien parce que je vais me pencher en arrière.”

Raphaël hocha la tête et serra légèrement son emprise sur les cuisses de Simon sans pour autant lui faire mal. Simon se laissa tomber en arrière jusqu’a ce que ses bras soient complètement tendus et que le dos de sa tête touche l’eau.

“C’est bon comme ça?

Simon ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de bien-être. “Parfait.”

Ils restèrent comme ça, en silence, pendant quelques minutes confortables jusqu’a ce que Raphaël déchire ce silence.

“Tu dois avoir mal aux bras. Étend les autour de toi comme quand tu fais la planche, je vais tenir ton dos pour pas que tu coules.”

Simon fredonna en réponse et s’exécuta. Il ne s’était jamais sentit aussi bien que maintenant, confortable, en sécurité, apaisé, dans les bras de Raphaël et le haut de son corps mouvant au rythme de l’eau, c’était une sensation tellement belle et pure qu’il pourrait presque en pleurer et ce sentiment s’intensifia quand Raphaël le fit tourner doucement comme si il était la chose la plus légère et la plus importante au monde.

Tout les deux étant complètement inconscient de l’environnement qui les entouraient, comme si ils étaient seuls aux mondes, ils ne virent donc pas tous les regards posés sur eux.

~~~~~

“Tu vois je te l’avais dis.” Dit Alec

“Hm.” Répondit Magnus en regardant la scène devant lui tendrement. Il était tellement heureux pour son meilleur ami. “Tu crois qu’ils accepteront d’aller à des doubles dates avec nous?”

“Oula, je sais pas. C’est possible mais rêve pas trop.”

Les yeux de Magnus s’étaient tournés vers son magnifique petit ami. “Je t’aime.”

Alec regarda son amant tendrement, il se pencha pour lui donner un baiser langoureux. “Je t’aime aussi.”

~~~~~

“Ça fait combien de temps qu’ils sont ensembles?” Demanda Jace.

“Ils ne le sont pas.”

“Sérieusement?”

“Oui, du moins pas encore je suppose.”

“Ils ressemblent à un vieux couple mariés.”

“Si tu le dis.”

“Ça te dérange?”

Clary soupira. “Honnêtement, Raphaël n’est pas mon premier choix pour Simon ni même le dernier mais… Si il le rend heureux, je ne peux que l’accepter.”

Jace s’approcha de Clary et la prit dans ses bras. “C’est très mature. Et puis rassure toi on sera toujours les plus beau et les plus sexy.” Il se pencha et embrassa sa petite amie qui rigolait mais un raclement de gorge les interrompu.

“Un peu de tenu.” Dit Luke qui regardait Jace avec un regard noir.

“Alors nous ça te dérange mais pas eux?”

“Ils ne s’embrassent pas.”

“Ohhh allez Luke, Clary n’est plus une petite fille.”

Luke se contenta de grogner et marmonna dans sa barbe en s’éloignant. “Ses jeunes.”

~~~~~

“Kyaaaa les gars, regardez mais discrètement.” Dit Lily les yeux pleins d’étoiles en regardant son chef de clan et ami avec Simon.

“Enfin.” Dit Elliott

“Il était temps.” Ajouta Jacob

“Alléluia.” Surenchérit Stan.

“Calmez vous les gars ils se sont même pas embrassés.” Dit Dolly en soupirant.

“Non mais je sens qu’ils vont devenir officiellement un couple ce soir. Bon allez, on arrête de les regarder parce qu’ils vont finir par le remarquer, on va les laisser dans leur bulle.”

~~~~~

Simon ne savait pas pendant combien de temps ils étaient restés comme ça mais il s’en fichait, c’était tellement agréable. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux et se redressa lentement, ses bras retrouvant automatiquement leurs places sur la nuque de Raphaël.

“Merci.”

“Avec plaisir. Hm on a des voyeurs.”

“Quoi?”

“Même si ils pensent être discret ils ne le sont pas.”

Réalisant ce que Raphaël voulut dire, Simon haussa les épaules. “Oh, je m’en fiche. Ça te dérange?”

“Je ne crois pas.”

“Je peux m’éloigner si tu préfères.”

“Non, c’est juste que je n’aime pas quand l’attention est portée sur moi.”

“Décidément tu es parfait.” Simon se figea, c’était sortit tout seul, il n’avait pas pu le retenir. “Euh…” Il détourna les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il commença à se détacher de Raphaël mais celui-ci l’arrêta.

“Reste.” Raphaël fit une pause, il retira une de ses mains des cuisses de Simon et replaça une mèche de cheveux qui s’était collé sur le front du Mundane derrière son oreille et avec son pouce il lui caressa la tempe.

Simon ne pût s’empêcher de pencher la tête au contact. “Raphaël.” Il chuchota son nom comme une prière.

“Dit moi ce que tu veux Simon.”

“Je...je veux que…tu m’embrasse.” Ça y’est il l’avait dit, il n’y avait plus de retour en arrière possible mais contrairement en début de soirée il se sentait plutôt confiant.

Raphaël rapprocha son visage de celui de Simon jusqu’a ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent presque. “Sûr?” Simon hocha la tête et ferma les yeux en attente. Raphaël ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, il réduit le peu de distance restante entre eux et posa sa bouche sur celle de Simon qui soupira de contentement. Leur premier baiser était lent, doux, presque chaste, leurs bouches mouvants l’une contre l’autre. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, mais c’était suffisant pour l’instant, leurs sourires en était la preuve.

Une salve d’applaudissements, de sifflements et de cries retentirent lorsque leurs baisers s’arrêta les gênants tout les deux.

Simon enfoui sa tête dans le creux du cou de Raphaël et ria. “Je crois qu’ils le voulaient autant que nous.”

Raphaël rit à son tour. “Ils sont capables de faire une fête en notre honneur.”

“Oh pitié non.”

“T’inquiètes pas, je les laisserais pas faire.”

Simon se redressa. “Vraiment?”

Raphaël poussa un soupir. “Non désolé mais entre Magnus et Lily on va pas avoir le choix.”

“Tant pis. Mais en attendant, on peux profiter d’être que tout les deux pour continuer à s’embrasser.”

“Ah oui?”

Simon hocha la tête. Il attrapa les joues de Raphaël et se pencha pour un deuxième baiser plus langoureux cette fois ci.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimés.
> 
> Kudos et commentaires sont très appréciés.


End file.
